the_one_treefandomcom-20200213-history
Futch
Futch is a member of the party and is a Human Druid. Physical Description Futch is often mistaken as thin and boyish in stature but his size belies his strength. Lithe and toned, Futch makes up for his lack of size with a heightened sense of agility and reaction. Standing at 5'9", he often is able to sneak by others and attack with a range of melee and magic attacks, as well being able to shapeshift into all manner of animals. His wolf-state allows him to gain an even greater standing in battle. His upper body is covered in small dragon claw scars as proof of his training with the Dragon Knights although there is one large scar across his back from his own dragon as proof of his loyalty. His armour also belies the strength in his legs without compromising his athletic abilities. Generally, Futch wears natural colours, particularly green hide but also wears a purple cape fixed to his armour. His armour is emblazoned with faint patterning originating from his Dragon Knight origins. There are symbols in draconic across it sewn into it with grass from the continent of Messina. His cape, while impractical to some, is often used to act as a hood to hold anonymity where it is needed. His belt is often full of items, particularly magic tools for his spells. He wears practical gauntlets for protection although one gauntlet is longer than the other to cover up the Dragon Knight symbol tattooed onto his elbow. The tattoo is also covered by a leather cuff which hides underneath the gauntlet. Often overlooked based on size, Futch can have a commanding presence when pushed into a corner. Background Having been found in a forest, Futch was raised by the famed Dragon Knight Joshua Kilcannon of Byrovia on the continent of Messina. An island nation dedicated to the rearing of Dragon warriors, Futch was trained as a Dragon Knight for many years and eventually reached ninth rank, giving him the opportunity to participate in skirmishes with warring nations. During one battle, Futch was blasted from the sky by cannonfire and was saved by his dragon, which sadly died from the fall. Dragonless and alone in the middle of Messina, Futch ripped a patch of scales off his dragon’s back and scurried back to the Dragon Knight’s Fortress, seeking an audience with his adoptive father, Joshua. Without a dragon, Dragon Knights are forced to leave the Fortress and may only return with a new steed. Disillusioned by his adoptive father’s lack of leniency, Futch takes leave and decides against finding a new dragon, choosing to find out more about what happened to his own dragon. Futch felt that finding a new dragon would show disloyalty to the creature that saved his life. Instead, he decided to wage a personal war against the people who killed his best friend. Having trained within the forests of Messina, Futch feels an affinity to nature that outdoes his entire Dragon Knight cohort. In the ensuing training, he encountered a pack of wolves and was strangely drawn to their presence. After spending a remarkable amount of time hiding in the shadows, Futch was surrounded by the pack of wolves and unable to escape them. He was savaged by the wolves and left for dead until a swordsman came by to help him, killing some of the wolves, scaring off the rest of the pack in the process. Futch awoke later, finding himself in the swordsman’s hut, housed deep within the forest. The swordsman introduced himself as George Prime, a solitary swordsman on the run from the King of Messina after false claims of impropriety by the Princess Lilia. George nursed Futch back to health and trained him in various methods of combat and gifted the young warrior with his Morningstar, the so-called fabled Verserk, a weapon many warriors, thieves, rogues and other unsavoury characters wish to obtain for themselves for various reasons. However, Verserk was in a limited state, as Prime was certain a mere novice could not handle the full version of the weapon. During his training, Futch discovered the ability to shapeshift. Unaware of the origins of these abilities, Futch set out to learn as to whether this came about from birth, from the wolves that attacked him or from some other source, and to complete Verserk as its new wielder. Throughout his search for new clues, Futch travelled across the sea to Lyria, travelling east towards the city of Oakedge. While there, Futch was put under a trance by unknown sources. He regained his senses following the defeat of a Dryad and wishing to repay the party of warriors who saved him, he joins them on their journey hoping to find clues to the origins of his birth along the way. Interactions with the party Futch joined the party in Oakedge, having been rescued from mental domination under Father Liam. He decided to join the party to right the wrongs perpetrated there and has travelled with them since. Category:Verserk Category:Character